Mister Ludwig, Oh My!
by GILLARYSAURUS
Summary: Ludwig finds himself an interesting new secretary  Rated M for the lemony freshness


'_Oberst Bertram,_

_Ich freue mich, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Sie einer der besten Männer in der deutschen Armee, und möchte Ihnen ein höheres Angebot. Es wäre mir eine Freude sein…'_

Ludwig was interrupted in his letter writing by a knock on his office door.

He looked up from the computer he was typing on. "Come in," he said in his aggressive, masculine tone.

He had hired a secretary to keep track of things around the office, and today was her first day. He stood to greet her as she opened the door.

"_Guten Abend, frau_. I understand you are my new secretary?"

He looked at the woman in his doorway, and he certainly liked what he saw.

Ludwig was a man who liked large breasts on a woman, and she definitely exceeded expectations. The buttons on her white blouse were on the verge of popping off in the struggle to conceal the enormous mass that was contained behind them. He couldn't help but stare; he was only man, of course. His eyes traveled upward to find a beautiful pair of blue irises gazing back at him, and a stylish bob of light blond, almost white hair that was held at bay with a blue headband. She was wearing a pair of light blue overalls, along with the white blouse.

"Yes sir, I'm glad to have the pleasure of working with you," stated the woman.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, _mien lieblich_," Ludwig replied, with a hint of lust in his already deep voice. "What is your name?"

She blushed. "Katyusha Braginsaya. And yours?"

"Ludwig Wiellschmidt."

"Alright Mr. Wiellschmidt, shall I file some papers for you first?" inquired the woman.

Oh no, I have some other plans for you at the moment, and _you_ can call me Ludwig."

Ludwig took her wrist and guided her inside the office and shut the door behind her, locked it, and closed the blinds to the windows along with it.

"Mister Ludwig, why are you-" A pair of lips blocked her from continuing her question.

Ludwig pushed the woman onto his office desk, knocking everything that was on it onto the floor with a loud 'CRASH'. He straddled her and leaned in, his face inches from hers.

"Tell me, Miss Braginsaya, have you ever _fucked_ anyone before?" The sexual tension was immense.

Her reply was again blocked by Ludwig's lips hungrily manipulating her own. Her gasp for air allowed him to enter her mouth with his tongue, eagerly searching the new territory. Without looking, his skilled fingers unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her enormous breasts held in a lacy black bra.

"Well this just won't do, will it?" Ludwig teased, proceeding to unhook the bra.

Before he could reach the hook, Katyusha caught his hands. "Let me," she innocently said and winked at him. She unhooked the bra and tossed it to the floor.

"_MEIN GOTT_!" Ludwig couldn't help but let his jaw drop and his eyes widen at the sight before him. Katyusha's pale skin on her face turned into a deep crimson shade, as she was blushing. She had never been exposed like this before, but she _loved_ it. She grabbed Ludwig's collar and pulled him into a deep, compassionate kiss, adoring the attention she was receiving. She broke the kiss for need of air, and looked into his bright cobalt irises. "Fuck me," she desperately pleaded.

Ludwig, being the soldier he was, followed instructions and undid her overalls, pulled them off of her legs and onto the floor next to the desk, along with her underwear. Ludwig proceeded to climb back on top of the woman on his desk, but she wouldn't have it. She flipped him onto his back, straddled him, unzipped his pants, and threw the pants and his boxers over her shoulder, somewhere on the floor. She then made work of the buttons, not stopping until all of them were undone. She pulled off the shirt to reveal a muscular set of six-pack abdominals. Leaning down, she licked all over his bare chest, and then continued downward to his already swollen member. She kissed the tip, and then started to suck on the head, as if it were candy.

Ludwig's breathing escalated as she entered his entire length into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down, faster and faster. He looked down his body at her; he loved the sight of a woman giving him a blow job. Just as he was about to climax, she let his hard penis out of her mouth and lowered herself onto it. She then started to rock back and forth upon it, closing her eyes in ecstasy.

Ludwig stopped her. "Let me do this part," he said.

Katyusha understood and lay down on the desk, looking up at him and giving him a naughty smirk. Ludwig wasted no time; he spread her legs and plunged his entire length into her opening, making her moan in pleasure. He thrusted harder and harder; faster and faster. Katyusha's breathing became panting, which became screams of delight. She felt as though she was on top of the world as she came, yelling Ludwig's name in admiration. He continued his thrusts until he came, spreading his cum inside her. When he was finished, he removed his member from her and planted butterfly kisses from her lower abdomen all the way up to her neck, and kissed her once on the lips. Her breathing slowed until it came back to a normal rhythm.

They stared into each other's eyes in silence, few words could describe their esteem for the wonderful job they had both done.

"You're the best I've ever had," Ludwig whispered, and Katyusha blushed.

Ludwig climbed off of her and helped her off the desk. Whenever they were both fully dressed again, Ludwig unlocked the door, but before he opened it, he leaned in and whispered in her ear," I'm going to _love_ having you as a secretary." Katyusha smiled, winked at him, and strolled out of his office.


End file.
